


Birthday request

by HappyGirl282, Zyrann



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, This is so cliche, i believe there is not enough content on this pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGirl282/pseuds/HappyGirl282, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: I believe the tittle is pretty obvious.





	Birthday request

**Author's Note:**

> How old are them is up to you.

Today was his birthday and he only wanted one thing: Nath.

He knew the redhead was nervous, they both were, but it was a good kind of nervous, like their first date or their first kiss. The unfortunate part was that he had to make the first move because Nath was way too shy. Even when they agreed on going slow, two years was enough, and the making out sessions always left them wanting more.

So today he had a request. Nath had planned dinner and movies at his place, he knew this because the redhead wasn’t very good at surprises. He'd spill it all out if you knew how to ask.

His boyfriend made the dinner and had decorated with candles and flower petals everywhere, he couldn't ask for a better setting for the request he was about to make. So after a lovely meal, he gathered all the strength he had on his soul and asked:

-And what about dessert?

-We just had dessert, Marc- Nath answered with a quiet laugh, shaking his head.

-I meant the other dessert - he said, taking his wrist to stop him from walking away to the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes and looked at him straight in the eyes. Nathanel went quiet, leaving the dishes on the table to take both of Marc’s hands on his own, leaning closer till their foreheads touched.

Marc's lips touched Nath’s lightly, a little peck to make himself clear of his intentions.

-Are you sure you wanna do this?

-Totally- He sounded confident, something that rarely happened, giving Nath the courage to take the next step. So he pulled him from the chair and hugged him tightly, guiding him to his bed, where they both sat, nervous about how to start.

Nath caressed his cheek, leaning into him. They kissed, deep and slowly. Marc put his arms around Nath’s body, stroking his back, encouraging him to get closer. He took the hint and pushed the birthday boy onto the mattress gently, resting on top on his hands and knees. He broke the kiss to look at his beautiful boyfriend under him, all flushed both in embarrassment and excitement, with that sweet smile that he always showed him, no matter what. And that was the world to him now. He sniffed in Marc’s sent, leaving a path of little kisses on his neck making him laugh, stopping to suck a sensitive spot underneath his chin, the laugh turning into a muted sigh.

And so it had begun, there was no turning back now. Marc felt kinda useless as the other’s hands ran through his full-covered body, but every touch left his mind empty, no thoughts and no actions, just the sensation of being there, of being loved.

A tiny moan broke out the silence when Nath started to pull the fabric of his shirt up. He stopped caressing Marc’s neck to take the clothes off his chest. Marc’s skin was slightly darker than Nath’s, and it made his bright green eyes stand out.

The kisses, licks and soft bites drifted downwards his bare torso, Nath was taking his sweet time to give each spot the attention it deserved, while his hands ran over Marc's sides, barely touching him with his fingertips.  
The green-eyed felt like melting under the new sensations. At some point, the fingers stopped their teasing and brushed slightly his nipples, making the smaller gasp. Nathanel smiled while caressing every inch of skin with either his mouth or hands. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and judging by his boyfriend noticeable bulge, he was on the same boat.

-Nath…- he panted his name like a prayer - _More_ … please...- He said, running his hands through the long red locks.

A wicked smile appeared on Nathanel's face as he licked his lips in a feline way, reaching for a bottle of lube on one of his drawers. He sat between the thin thighs of his boyfriend as he unbuttoned both of their jeans, releasing a sigh of relief while the other boy shivered by the temperature change. Nath had done some investigation, he wanted this to be perfect, especially since it was Marc's birthday. He let a couple drops fall on the tip of the now exposed penis of the younger, making him hiss with the cold. Nathaniel leaned in for a kiss, teasing him while his hand reached for the length of his boyfriend, stroking and twisting his wrist every time he approached the head. 

Marc to broke the kiss with a gasp, moaning loudly, his heavy breathing fawning against the soft curved lips of the artist. He bit his lip trying to hold the embarrassing noises that were about to escape while the redhead planted little pecks all around his face and neck, never changing the pace he had set with his hand. The writers hands were caressing again at the older’s back, feeling a little bad for his lack of experience and knowledge, but soon forgetting it as Nath whispered sweet things in his ear.  
He reminded him how much he loved him, how much he wanted to make him feel every ounce of pleasure, how cute he looked, encouraging him to let go of every sound he made. And he obliged, letting pants and growls filled the silence. Their eyes met while the writer’s hand caressed the freckled cheek.

-I, too, want you to enjoy this- He said with that sweet voice that melted his heart, they separated a little to take each other's clothes fully. He repeated the way he poured the lube on his own dick, holding his reactions trying to look cool. He poured some more on his fingers and he started to rub against his boyfriend's entrance.

-Stop me whenever you want, ok? –He asked softly, a nod was the only response he got, their eyes were locked in each other's stare. Slowly, he introduced a finger, massaging its surroundings. When it felt a little more comfortable, and the frown on Marc’s face was gone, he slipped in a second one, repeating the process till he added a third one. The younger was noticeably uncomfortable, but he never screamed or moaned in pain and he never broke eye contact. Nath moved his fingers slowly and suddenly, all the silence broke in a loud moan. He kept the motion, coaxing more moans out of his boyfriend, making him gasp and pant in pleasure. 

-Na..ah...Nath!- Marc gasped, his lust filled eyes pleading him for more.

He took his fingers out slowly, rubbing his tights a bit to help him relax, while he took position. They locked eyes and with a confirming nod of the young writer, he pressed his tip and slowly pushed in, leaning closer to his boyfriend, who desperately hugged him, and even before Nath could ask if he was okay, he nodded and told in a breath. –Keep going-

To ease the pain, the artist resumed the attention to the hard length between their stomachs and it looked to be helping, as he could go fully in soon enough. They stayed like that for a moment, even the manual stimulation stopped to get the inner muscles to relax and get adjusted to the intromission. Now the locks that were brushed were deep black and soft and he leaned into that touch to give the ginger the look, and he began to thrust, at the same rhythm that he moved his hands. Soon enough they both were moaning each other’s names, panting between desperate kisses. Marc hugged his boyfriend's waist with his legs, moving his hips to match the thrusts, quickening the pace. They could feel a warm feeling began to spread through in their cores, the pressure quickly building up for both and after a few more desperate thrusts they were there. 

Marc wanted to warn him, but he was too overwhelmed with sensations, holding tightly to him, his nails digging into his back while they both gave into the pleasure. Nath collapsed on top of Marc trying to calm his breath and his heartbeat. He could hear the accelerated heart of his boyfriend too. He nuzzled in that soft skin, planting a couple of kisses while getting off the smaller one, rolling beside him. They hugged tightly, and with a satisfied sigh, Nathanel planted a kiss on his forehead. Marc snuggled in the embrace and slowly fell asleep in the warm.

-Happy Birthday, Marc- Nath said closing his eyes in the comfort of their holds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I also wanna thank HappyGirl282 for my beta reading uwu <3


End file.
